I Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by Mako
Summary: Night before Wolfwood vanishes, he visits a good friend. A female friend. Spoilers. Sorta.


lyrics will be in the little ' ' and disclaimers and crap will be at the end. And Mini-chan? I know you were going to write one about the two of them with this song too, i still want to read it!! Now write it! This is just my crappy version! You write one too! I wanna read!! *bawls and carries on*  
  
I Don't Want to Miss a Thing  
By Mako  
  
  
  
He quietly tiptoed into the room, shutting the door with a small click. Looking around, he moved toward the sleeping form near the window. Bending near the dreaming figure, he gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face.   
  
  
'I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure'  
  
  
He really felt badly leaving her like this. Millie had been a part of his life that he didn't want to forget, and he never would, he promised himself. Even if Chapel or any of the Gung-ho-guns came after him, he would never forget her.  
  
  
'Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing'  
  
  
Movement snapped him out of his trail of thought. He looked down to where his hand still was. Staring back at him were a pair of light blue eyes.   
"Mr. Pri-" he cut her off with his finger.   
"Go back to sleep big girl, I'll be gone before you know it." He whispered.  
  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing'  
  
  
She pushed his hand away from her lips (though didn't necessarily let go of it) and sat up.  
"Where are you going?" She asked, startled.  
"Far away from here, I'll tell you that." He smirked. "I probably won't be back for a long time."  
"Where ya going? You didn't answer me!"  
  
  
'Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing'  
  
  
He smiled at her, seeing her frustration and embarrassment.   
"Just go back to sleep, Millie." He liked the sound of her name on his tongue. He doubted that he had ever said her name before, but then again, he probably had forgotten it, like so many other things.  
She blinked back tears of rage and didn't let them go; instead, she pounded her balled fists against his chest.  
  
  
'Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever'  
  
  
"You said that you wouldn't leave us! Never ever!" she half-sobbed. Catching her fists, Wolfwood folded her arms and herself in an embrace that she couldn't escape from.  
"I promise I'll be back one of these days, Millie. Don't worry 'bout me; I think you should be worrying about your friend and her troubles, not mine. Don't cry."  
  
  
'Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing'  
  
  
Pressing his lips gently to her forehead, he unlatched one of the crosses on his shirtsleeve and pressed it into her hand. She looked down as much as she could (she was still being hugged) and mumbled a thanks.   
"No problem girl, I wanted you to have something to remember me by!" He smiled his ever knowing *cough* smile and cupped her chin with one of his large hands.  
  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing'  
  
  
"Now, close your eyes, and I'll give you another present, k?" she nodded and shut them. He leaned forward, but before he could touch her, he thought: "I must be crazy taking advantage of her like this. She really doesn't know me. She doesn't."   
"Mr. Priest?" her voice brought him back to reality.   
"Oh, um, hold on one second…" he said nervously. Had he ever been nervous like this before? He shook his head; he hadn't.   
  
  
'I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this'  
  
  
Shutting his eyes, he lowered his face so that it was but half an inch away from hers and stopped. She smelled of coffee and paper, and something else; something he couldn't quiet place. He liked it. Looking at her at this proximity, she looked even more like a child than normal.  
  
  
'I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time'  
  
  
Shrugging off the thought, he lowered his lips in a gentle release of the heart. When they touched hers, her eyes snapped open wide and a blush sprang to her face, but she admitted to herself that she enjoyed it and closed her eyes once more.   
  
  
'Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing'  
  
  
Time passed like a blur, and sooner than Millie knew, Wolfwood was dead, and Vash the Stampede was carrying his cross as a memory. He had lied to her that night, always making broken promises. How she could ever let him enter her heart, she didn't know.  
  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing'  
  
  
One night, when Meryl was almost asleep, Millie sat up and looked out the window. They were in a different town than the one where they had last seen Wolfwood, but the stars still shown like they had that night.   
"Meryl?"  
"huuuuuh…?" her friend and boss grumbled sleepily. "What is it Millie?"  
"Um, Senpai? Could I ask you something?"  
"What Millie…?"   
"Have you ever been in love with someone?"  
  
  
'Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing'  
  
  
  
Woo, go me. I wrote my first Trigun fic. How'd you like it? Sappy, nee? Crappy, nee? I thought so! Please leave a message for me at Shastafuji@mindspring.com mailto:Shastafuji@mindspring.com or leave a review! Woo! I don't own Trigun or the song "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing". That's owned by Aerosmith (sp?)  
Peace.  
-Mako  



End file.
